


Jade and Bec to the Rescue!

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bec is the hero Balto always wanted to be, so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something quick I did for HSWC, and I thought was cute/funny enough to put up here.  Be warned I did this at work in literally 15 minutes, without even reading through it once.  Based on this prompt:</p><p>Remember when John was really sick and Jade had to sled across leagues of snow with Becquerel to deliver his medicine Balto-style?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jade and Bec to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I did for HSWC, and I thought was cute/funny enough to put up here. Be warned I did this at work in literally 15 minutes, without even reading through it once. Based on this prompt:
> 
> Remember when John was really sick and Jade had to sled across leagues of snow with Becquerel to deliver his medicine Balto-style?

Hauling ass on a sled through leagues of snow solely in an effort to recreate your favorite movie plot  _may_  have seemed like an improper if not wasteful way to go about your task, omnipotent dog or no. It may have seemed even more wasteful considering your ecto brother was incredibly sick in his house in Washington and was nowhere even  _near_  the Alaskan tundra, which is where you were at currently. However, those people are _not_  Jade Harley, queen of adventure and excitement. Sure, you could  _easily_  have had Bec use his weird transporting powers to get you and the medicine to John's house in a second flat, but where wass the fun in that? The correct answer is there is  _no_  fun in such a strategy.  
  
Besides, Bec was being a good sport about the whole thing. You had full confidence the two of you could reach John's house in time.  
  
However, no reenactment of a beloved children's film based on a true story would be complete without a villainous black and white hound attempting to thwart your plans. After jumping/transporting over a rather large crevice, you a green flash appeared before you, and you were suddenly face to face with one of the most diabolical figures you had ever crossed. Only it didn't come in the form of a menacing huskie, oh no--it was  _much_  worse.  
  
 _"GCat,"_  you muttered under your breath.  
  
A low growl came from Bec, and you realized helplessly what Bec had in store.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Suddenly you were being pulled with a force you weren't prepared for, trying desperately to hold onto the reins and remain grounded in the sled. Frigid air bit at your face and filled your lungs, making it difficult to call out.  
  
"Bec,  _stop_!"  
  
But he wouldn't listen! The temptation GCat offered was too much for him.  
  
Suddenly, GCat transported in a green blur, and Bec went with them, leaving you dazed and confused as you, Bec, GCat, and the sled skyrocketed straight into John's house.  
  
 _Crash!_  
  
...is an understatement of an onomatopoeia, considering you just bulldozed into an entire wall of John Egbert's living room. Climbing out of the dust and debris, you watched as Bec chased GCat outside straight up a tree, and looked at the horrified face of your ecto brother at the mess.  
  
His words came out broken and scattered. "Wha-...I...what did you..."  
  
"No worries, John!" you reassured him, pulling from your coat pocket the Dayquil he had asked for. "We got you the medicine!"  
  
He continued to gape at you, looking utterly shocked at the destruction. "You just destroyed my  _house_!"  
  
You ignored what he said, and called out to Bec. "You hear that, buddy? You're a  _hero_!"  
  
John shook his head, muttering under his breath,  _"I am **never**  asking Jade Harley to get me medicine again."_


End file.
